Pure Snow Working Title
by Mika-chan
Summary: Even if they can only be friends, it's okay because he just doesn't want to be alone anymore. Hiroshi POV shounen ai


Hello ^_^  This is my first attempt at writing a story for Pokémon, so please be gentle.  I know I must have screwed with all the characterizations . . . but I'm learning.  I've watch most of the anime and read a few of the manga so I'm basing Hiroshi's characterization on that, well kinda.  Sorry if he's completely OOC. I'm setting this story years after the Indigo League.  He's about 16 or 17.  Satoshi being the same and Shigeru about a year older (though he hasn't appeared yet in this part).

As for the title, well~ it's the title of a song used for the opening of Himiko Den.  I was listening to it while writing this entire snippet and the music seemed to set the mood for the story.  The lyrics also fit in a way (I looked them up after I finished writing, just to see what I was listening to ^^).  It's only temporary for now as I can't decide on the title as of yet.

Okay enough rambling.  Hope you like it.

Disclaimers: Pokemon (Pocket Monsters) is not mine.  It is a copyright/trademark of Nintendo, CREATURES and Game Freak.

Warnings: Shounen ai and angst (well, I'll try ^^;)

Pure Snow (Working Title)

By Mika-chan 

Part I

"Good match," I say, extending my hand out to my challenger.  His face is marked by awe, a look that I haven't gotten quite used to yet, and I'm afraid he doesn't realize that I am standing in front of him.  "Your fushigisou was quite powerful," I go on.  "I'm sure with a little more training it wouldn't be long before it evolved."

To my relief he seems to be knocked out of his temporary stupor and grips my hand with a bit more force than I anticipated.  I smile all the same and he goes on about how great the match was and how poorly an opponent he deemed to be.  I refute his words with equal vigor and gain an embarrassed look from him.  I shrug it off, a smile still on my lips.  It's always been a peeve of mine when people put themselves down.

Nodding one last time he leaves the stadium and I take one last look at the stands before doing the same.

"Pika!"

I pause in step and look down to meet a somewhat annoyed stare.

"Ah sorry, Chuchino," I say rather sheepishly as I bend down and hold out my hand.

He turns his head away, small arms crossing over his furred body.  I give a little chuckle, reaching out and scratching behind his ears just to placate him.  It isn't long before he's leaning into my touch and I laugh again.  "Come on Chuchino.  I don't know about you, but I'm starved."

Before I know it, he climbs up my arm and onto my shoulder tugging at my hair.  "Pika!  Pikachu."

I glance over at him as I start to walk, eyes somber.  "I know, Chuchino.  I know."

"Pi kaa."

"Yes, well friends worry about each other so that's why."  I give him another scratch behind his ears as I'm reaching the end of the stadium's tunnel and smile.  "So thank you for worrying over me, Chuchino."

"Chaa."

I laugh.  "So where do you want to--"

"Hiroshi!"

The voice startles me and I freeze in my tracks, looking around for the owner of the voice.  It sounded awfully like. . . 

"Satoshi?" I speak in a confused tone, squinting my eyes to the figure running towards me.

It _is him._

I break out in a full-fledged grin and wave, moving forward to meet him halfway.

Satoshi.  I haven't seen you in such a long time.

I don't know why, but seeing you, a weight seems to lift off my shoulder, and it's not because Chuchino decided to hop onto the ground to dash ahead of me.  It's the strangest thing really, but. . . 

I shake my head and push the thoughts away, not wanting to deal with them because they don't matter right now.

Right now, I'm just happy to see you.

* * * * *

The waitress takes our menus away and we're finally left alone.  I look at you from across the table and notice that you haven't changed at all.  Oh you've grown taller, I think maybe an inch higher than me, but you're still the same Satoshi I met those few years ago during the Indigo League.

"So Hiroshi," you begin, after taking a drink of your water.  "How have you been?  Being kept busy here?"

"As busy as I'm sure you probably are on the Orange Islands," I say, leaning back into my seat and shrugging a bit good-naturedly.  "But I'm fine.  How about you?  What brings you here anyway, not that I don't mind you visiting and all, but you don't come back often.  Are you going to visit your Mom back in Masara?"

You seem uncomfortable all of a sudden, not in the bad sense, but all the same. . . 

"Is there something wrong?" I query.

You shake your head quickly as if chastising yourself and I tilt my head in confusion.

"No, no.  Nothing's wrong."  You take off your hat and run a hand through your hair before replacing it back again.  "I was freed from my duties for a week.  Call it a vacation I guess.  So yes I am visiting mama, but I promised I'd meet someone near here so I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"Aa, I see.  Thanks for thinking about me," I quip as I sit up again, resting my head atop my propped up hands.

"It's not like that, Hiroshi," you reply flustered, frowning a bit as you do.

I smile.  "I'm only kidding, Satoshi.  So, is this person someone I know?"

You seemed surprised again at my question but relax a moment later, tilting your head thoughtfully to the side.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if you ever met him, but maybe you've heard of him. . . ?  His name's Ookido Shigeru."

The name sounds familiar and I glance up to the ceiling trying to recall a mental image.  Ookido. . . Ookido--Wait.

I level my gaze again and lift my head slightly off my hands.  "You mean _the_ Ookido Shigeru?  Grandson of _the_ Ookido-hakase?  Famous pokemon researcher like _the_ Ookido-hak--"

"Yes-yes he's _that_ Ookido Shigeru."  You seemed amused by my response.  I suppose you hear this a lot.

"So he's an old friend of yours?" I venture, lifting up my glass and taking a sip.

"You can say that," you reply carefully and I lift one of my eyebrows in question, or I try to, but in any case you understand what I'm getting across.

"Well. . . we were friends once."  You pause, something flickering behind your eyes.  I don't know why, but it seems like you're enjoying this.

"Now. . . we're more."

I choke on my water.

I'm surprised.  Who wouldn't be?

"C-Come again?" I manage between coughs.

You laugh a little before your expression softens, eyes going distant as you speak.  "Shigeru and I, we're seeing each other.  It's strange isn't it?  But I don't think you'd understand why it is.  We were rivals when we first started out on our journeys, did you know that?"

I shake my head.

You nod, frowning a bit.  "I hated him a lot then because of all the insults he threw at me, but as the years passed our rivalry slowly ended.  And now. . . "

I nod stiffly sitting against my seat again.  "I see."  I shake myself out of my haze and beam a smile.  "That's great Satoshi.  It really is.  I'm happy for you.  I am."

A relieved expression crosses your face and you continue to speak amiably, but I don't catch your words, my mind focused on something I can't name.

I'm happy for you, Satoshi.

I am.

* * * * *

I fumble for my keys in my pocket and when I finally find them, I shove them into the keyhole, turning the doorknob sharply and letting myself into my apartment.  I close the door behind me and lean on it, eyes sliding shut.

What's the matter with me?

_"I'm meeting him here tomorrow.  Would you like to meet him?  He might seem a bit arrogant, but he isn't__. . . __well not really._

Why is it so hard to breathe?__

_"Hiroshi, you're awfully quiet.  You don't mind__. . . __this, do you?  Because I really think that I lo-like him a lot and I want to know that my friends are okay with this.  Hiroshi?"_

I am okay with it.  I am.

Why would I mind?  It doesn't matter what I think.  Why should it matter at all?  You're happy Satoshi.  I want my friends to be happy. . . but. . . 

Why do I feel like something important was ripped away from me?

I slowly open my eyes, meeting my small apartment that consisted of one bed, table and mini kitchen.  It was all I could afford for the present.  I didn't want to burden my mother; she's done enough already.  I move to turn on the light when something tugs on my jeans.  

"Pika?"

I shift my gaze down.

Chuchino.  You always worry over me.  More so these past few months than I can remember.

I've changed, I know.  I can't be that overly genki person anymore.  I can't.  I feel too empty when I do.

"Stop it," I say in a bare whisper, kneeling down and settling on the floor a few inches away from you.

Your ears perk.  "Pi?"

I pick you up as you look at me, confusion evident in your dark eyes.  "Stop worrying over me."

You shake your head vehemently, gesturing wildly.  "Pika!  Pi pi pi_KAchu!"_

I feel a strange sting behind my eyes and the edges of my lips turn up a bit.  "I did say that, didn't I?"

"Pika. . . Pikachuu~. . . "

A small chuckle escapes past my lips, but it's more like a choked sob then anything else.  "You'll always be here, right Chuchino?  I'll always have you. . . ne?"

You hop out of my loose grip and grasp onto my shirt, your small hands clinging to me tightly.  You don't know what's wrong with me, but all the same you know what this little bit of reassurance will mean.  "Pi_KAchu~!"_

Friends forever.

I wrap my arms around you, head bowed down against my chest as a steady stream of tears roll down my face.

Friends.

I thought it was enough, but it isn't.  It isn't.


End file.
